Three International Workshops on Phosphate and Other Minerals have been organized during 1975-1977. They were supported by various agencies and pharmaceutical companies. The 4th Workshop will be held in June, 1979 in Strasbourg, France. Funds are being solicited from various agencies to support this coming meeting. This application is made to obtain funds from the National Institutes of Arthritis, Metabolism and Digestive Diseases to support partially, or completely, travel expenses of American scientists invited to speak in the meeting.